mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Mazinger (TV Mecha)
The Great Mazinger is the succesor of the Mazinger Z and the titular robot of the series of the same name. It was created by the thought to be deceased, Dr. Kenzo Kabuto alongside the Venus A. Its pilot is the adopted son of Kenzo, Tetsuya Tsurugi. Appearance Great Mazinger resembles its predecessor but has a few minor changes such as a larger height and weight, a higher crown, horns that are pointed upwards on the sides of its head, a V-shaped heat sink, and pointed fins on its appendages. It features a built-in red Scrander on its back that can grow in size to allow flight. History Dr. Kabuto knew of the threat to come with the death of Dr. Hell and using his father's designs of the Mazinger Z, Kenzo improved upon them adding more features and refining Super Alloy Z to a stronger and lighter alloy, Super Alloy New Z. He took in two orphans to train in using the robots he created to fight the Mycenae Empire. Tetsuya completed his training in time to help Kenzo's biological son, Koji Kabuto and the Mazinger Z when the Mycenae started their attack. With the Mazinger and Diana A badly damaged, Koji and Sayaka Yumi travel to America to study leaving Japan's safety in Tetsuya and his partner Jun Hono's hands. With the Great Mazinger, Tetsuya battled against the Empire's Warrior Beasts and their generals before facing off against the Great General of Darkness in a great and exhausting battle. The Great Mazinger emerged victorious. But the threat was far from over. With the Great General's death, the Emperor of Darkness had him replaced with a revived Dr. Hell now known as Great Marshall of Hell. With the Great Mazinger still weak from the fight with the Great General, Hell decimated the Science Fortress Laboratory and nearly destroyed Great Mazinger. Just in time, a repaired and more powerful Mazinger Z arrived piloted by a returned Koji Kabuto. In the manga version, Hell only tried to capture the Great which ended in failure. By the time Koji arrived Tetsuya and Great Mazinger helped him get back to Z. The Great Marshall attacked again, this time on the Photon Power Laboratory. While the lab was destroyed its power plant saved. But the Mazingers were unable to save Dr. Kabuto as he sacrificed himself to destroy the attackers. Koji and Tetsuya were both depressed with the death of their father and started the plan for a final assault on the Mycenae Empire. With help from Diana A and Venus A, the Double Mazinger deal the finishing blow to Great Marshall Hell. With the Mycenae Empire's defeat, the Great Mazinger and Mazinger Z were put in storage until (depending on the story) was brought out to fight the Grendizer. Equipment Brain Condor *'Length' 5 meters *'Maximum Speed' Mach 1 *'Maximum Dive Depth' 8 kilometers *'Power Source' Photonic Energy *'Armor Materials' Super Alloy New Z. *'Weapons' Lasers, Missiles An aircraft that functions as the control center for the Great Mazinger. It emerges from an underwater launch bay and connects to the head of the Great Mazinger. Great Booster *'Wingspan' 28 meters *'Weight' 1.8 tons *'Maximum Speed' Mach 4 *'Ceiling' 50 kilometers *'Weapons' Lasers, Bladed Wings An airplane-like scrander that functions like the Mazinger Z's Jet Scrander, giving the Great Mazinger flight capabilities (even though the Great could already fly through its built-in Scrander). It was hardly ever used in the series but came in handy for when in battle against the Mycenae Empire. Missiles Like the Mazinger Z, the Great held a great assortment of Missiles most of them located in the naval area. Weapons and Attacks *'Navel Missile' Just like Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger mounts a missile launcher in its stomach. *'Atomic Punch' Great Mazinger also possesses a Rocket Punch-like attack, though its fists spin while in flight, giving them extra force. *'Drill Pressure Punch' It is like the Atomic Punch, except that the forearms sprout drill-like blades that add to the damage as well as the speed of rotation. *'Great Boomerang' Great Mazinger can take the heat sink fin off of its chest and throw it as a giant boomerang. *'Scramble Cutter' Just like Mazinger Z's Scrander Cutter, Great Mazinger slashes the enemy with the Scrander's wings while flying at high speeds. *'Great Typhoon' Just like Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger uses turbines to generate powerful wind attacks. However, Great Mazinger's attack is simply a wind-based attack, lacking the corrosive properties of Mazinger's attack. *'Knee Impulse Kick' Great Mazinger can sprout a spike from its knee, making its kick attacks more lethal. *'Backspin Kick' Great Mazinger can also sprout a curved blade on the front of its leg for stronger kicks. *'Mazinger Blade' The flanged compartments on Great Mazinger's legs hold a pair of swords. Tetsuya typically uses the Blades for melee combat, but on several occasions he threw them at the enemy. *'Breast Burn' Like Mazinger Z, the fin on Great Mazinger's chest doubles as a heat sink and a weapon, unleashing incredible thermal energy. *'Thunder Break' Great Mazinger can release energy into the atmosphere, stimulating the process that creates natural lightning. Great Mazinger then calls the lightning down onto the antennae on its head and redirects the energy towards an enemy. *'Thunder Blade' A one-time attack where Tetsuya channeled the lightning from the Thunder Break through one of his Mazinger Blades. *'Double Thunder Break' Similar to Thunder Break but Great Mazinger uses both hands to redirect the lightning. *'Breast Burn Special' Basically a powered-up Breast Burn, almost akin to the Kaiser Nova of Mazinkaiser but with detrimental effects to Great Mazinger. Used in the manga to destroy Gilgilgan from within. Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Wars_MX_-_Great_Mazinger|Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars MX File:The_3rd_Super_Robot_Wars_α_-_Mazinger_&_Great_Mazinger_All_Attacks|Great Mazinger in 3rd Super Robot Wars α File:The_3rd_Super_Robot_Wars_α_-_Mazinkaiser_All_Attacks|Mazinger and Great Mazinger Combination Attacks in 3rd Super Robot Wars α File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z_-_Great_Mazinger_(All_Attacks)|Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars Z File:Super_Robot_Wars_Neo_Great_Mazinger_Attacks|Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars Neo wm.jpg|Great Mazinger Category:Mazinger Z Mecha Category:Great Mazinger Mecha Category:Grendizer Mecha